Love The Way You Lie
by Forbiddennfruit
Summary: A Hogwarts Love Story, Who would you choose? A Forbidden Syltherin or Heroic Gryffindor? Or will her own Dark side eventually get the better of her?
1. Chapter 1

**Stubborn One**

* * *

><p>"Sarah pass me the salt would you?" I asked my little sister sitting opposite me at the dinner table. She leant over and passed it to me. "Thanks" I smiled.<p>

"Girls, we have something to tell you and yes you may not like it, but well I guess it's just too bad if you don't." My mother said, looking at me, then to my father and then back to me.

Sighing heavily and rolling my eyes dramatically I lowered my head back to my dinner. "Yes mother, what is it?" I said and began eating my roast potatoes.

My mother glanced nervously over to my father; my father put down his knife and fork and breathed deeply before looking at me. "Well darling, you know how your mother and I are always busy during your summer holidays."

I looked at him concerned, my father turned to my little sister then to me "Mmm?" I mumbled, looking back down to my dinner.

"Well me and your mother are going away for some important business" I looked up at him and my instant thought was _now's the time to party_. "But" I held my breath "seeing as thought you only have two weeks left of holidays you will be staying with The Malfoys" I froze.

"WHAT?" I yelled slamming my knife and fork down, there was no way I would stay with that family, even if my damn life depended on it, I HATED the Malfoys with a passion especially Draco bloody Malfoy.

"We knew you would take this badly, but darling you must, you cannot stay here on your own! No matter how much you hate the Malfoys you have to deal with it." My mother said on my right, placing a hand on my forearm.

I breathed deeply, shaking her arm off and stood up. "NO IM NOT GOING TO "DEAL WITH IT" BECAUSE I RUFUSE TO STAY WITH THEM I HATE THEM YOU KNOW THAT, YOU COULD HAVE CHOSEN ANYONE ELSE BUT NO YOU PICKED THEM AND I RUFUSE!" I shouted at the top of my voice looking at my mother with hatred.

And with a loud bang my father got up out of his chair "DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT! YOU'RE STAYING WITH THE MALFOYS AND IF YOU DON'T I WILL HAVE TO MAKE YOU" he shouted so loud that it echoed through the entire house, I couldn't disobey my father he was a powerful man but this was something I wouldn't give up easily on.

I blinked once and tears began to slide down my cheek as I held eye contact with my father "No" was all I could say before heading out of the dining room.

"Eric just leave her" I heard my mother say as I reached the staircase. As I got to my room I burst the door open and slammed it as hard I could behind me.  
>"UGH" I groaned and threw myself onto my bed. "It's not fair" I said while stroking my black kitten. "I refuse to stay with him Willow, his so rude and ew and ugly and up him self, loathing little cock-roach, I hate him for everything he is." My eyes became heavier and I was struggling to keep them open, after less then a minute I had fallen asleep.<p>

I moaned as I woke up, moving my hands to my eyes and rubbed them gently before attempting to open them, but the pain being unbearable as the light burnt through the opening. I looked around through the little slits my eyes managed to open to and noticed someone sitting beside me. I grumbled then went to move but found pressure on your head. "Oh sweetheart you're awake, come get breakfast" they said before taking their hand off my head. I looked up and saw my mother, I sat up straight.

"No, I'm not hungry… I'm going to have a shower" I said making my way to the bathroom but my mother grabbed my arm.

"Honey please, listen to me, you have to stay with the Malfoys, we both know how much you don't want to but you must, you know how powerful your father is he will force you to the Malfoys in the most cruelest way, so please just think about it long and hard because I don't want your father hurting you like he did to your older brother.

I looked into her eyes, and a small smile spread across her lips. "Whatever I'm going to have a shower" I said pulling my arm out of her hands harshly. "And close my door behind you!" I slammed my bathroom door and started the shower straight after. I took my pajamas off and stepped into the hot shower. Feeling the hot water drip onto my back felt so relaxing it caused all the anger built up inside of me weaken. It gave me the chance to think things over.

My mother was right; my father was a very controlling man, and powerful. If I chose not to go to then he would force me in anyway he wanted like what he did to my older brother Isaac.  
>About two years ago when my brother was in his seventh year at Hogwarts, my father used an unforgivable curse on my brother because he refused to have dinner with the Malfoys and the dark lord, and for that he never forgave my father. I hopped out of the steamy shower, put a change of clothes on and made my way down to the kitchen.<p>

"Mother, I've made my decision… when are we leaving for Malfoy manor?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Giving Up And Giving In**

* * *

><p>"Ready to go darling" I heard my father say as I entered the room with my trunk, and with Willow following close behind. I looked up at him; he had a big smile across his face.<p>

"I suppose so" I signed before rolling my sore eyes again dramatically. He could tell how much I didn't want to go and how much I hated the Malfoys, but he wasn't going to do anything about it. He loved me and cared for me but when it came between me and what was "best for me" or for what he thought was best for me, he didn't consider my feelings or what I wanted, it was always his choice and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Oh sweethearts I'll miss you so much, come here and give mummy a cuddle" My mother cried, throwing her hands up in the air. My little sister ran in her arms and I slowly walked over and hugged her.

"Now Evelyn" she whimpered pulling out of the hug and caressing my face. You take care of your little sister, it's her first year in Hogwarts and she is you're responsibility. Take care of her and yourself, I know how much you hate this but it will all be over and before you know it you will be back at school with your friends. Please understand that we love you, me and your father but we really need you to understand that we did this for your safety while were away, the Malfoys will take care of you and your sister and don't forget darling, have fun and enjoy your year. We will see you both during next holidays."

She let go of me and embraced my sister, and began talking to her but I didn't listen, I was to wrapped up in this whole stupid situation I were stuck in.

"Good bye mother" I looked over to my father. "Father" I said nodding my head in distant approval.

I picked up Willow and my trunk and stepped into the fireplace, putting down my trunk with my free hand I grabbed the floo powder and mumbled the words with hatred "Malfoy Manor".

Feeling the usual feeling of traveling by floo powder I wish I never left home, I wish I didn't give into my bastard father, I wish they never had to go away and with a bang I arrived in the Malfoys lounge room.

It was gigantic, tall stone walls, marginally covered by high bookcases filled with tons of books all sorted by sizes the whole room was filled with expensive and posh looking furniture. My jaw dropped as I saw this, it was amazing. I had been here before but that was many years ago when I was young. A cold voice brought me back to reality.

"Draco" The familiar distant voice belonged to Lucious. I didn't even dare look at him, I just watched Draco staring at me with what looked to be disbelief, and his mouth was wide open. "DRACO!" Lucious shouted; this brought Draco back to life, Draco looked over to his father. "Get her things and show her and her sister two her room would you."

And with that Dracos expression faded within a second and he quickly walked over to me and my just arrived sister, picking up both our belongings, except my cat and her owl.

He turned to me and looked into my eyes with utter disgust "This way" he spoke with bitterness in his voice, and began to walk, my sister followed close behind him, then me slowly after. "Oi Monroe some time this year would be great."

I looked up to see him standing at the top of the staircase with a smirk on his lips

"No I think I'll take my time thanks Malfoy" I spoke angrily as I walked myself up, pushing past Draco with effort and headed down the hall.

"So uh, which ones mine?" I looked over to Malfoy and Sarah, who were just standing there watching me with confused expressions. "Um some time this year?" glaring at Draco as he passed me, I mimicked "That would be great"

"This is yours…" Malfoy said politely looking at my little sister which some how surprised me. He opened the door for my sister and she ran in looking around. It was enormous and spacey.

Thats when he turned around, and headed towards me "well come on" he pushed past me, hitting my shoulder and he came to a stop. "You see this room, that's mine. Don't EVER go in there when I'm not in there Monroe, and don't even consider while I am… unless you can't resist," he spoke as cockiness spread back onto his arrogant face.

I sighed at his lack of maturity and put my hands on your hips. "Please Malfoy… to have resistance, temptation is mandatory…"

Draco smirked at this, then turned to me and raised one eyebrow; I just crossed my arms over my chest showing no sign of amusement. Draco then headed down the hall and stopped at a door turning to face me again.

"Here's your room" he said before opening the squeaky old door.

"Fanastic" and as soon as I spoke I walked in after Willow and slammed the door right in his smirking face. "Ignorant wanker" I said under my breath leaning against the door and breathing deeply with my eyes closed, taking a few seconds to relax.

"So I take it you don't want your things back?" Draco called through the door, my eyes shot open, and I turned around ripping the door open. He wasn't there, I looked down; neither was my trunk...


	3. Chapter 3

Where was my trunk? What did he want it for? Ugh...already sick of his games I looked down the corridoor, but which one was his bedroom? Guessing I knocked on the first door.

"Malfoy?" I spoke through the door, trying not to sound irritated knocking again. No awswer. Maybe this wasnt this room.. I waited a little bit longer but I had a sudden though, what if he was looking in my things? knowing Draco he probably was sneaky git

"Malfoy!" I yelled through the hall. Looking around. Still nothing. "Alright... better go ask your father!" I said loudly for him to hear but not obviously. I began walking down the hall, scraping my feet on the floor for him to hear. This house really was huge... the roof was so high up, stong tall beams holding it all together.. walls decorated with a elegant dark green colour. Moving pictures looking at me strangley.

"Pick up your feet would you!" I stopped and looked around...who on earth said that? no one was to be seen. There was one painting looking down at me..pointing downwards at your feet. "Yes you! pick up your damn feet and be a lady!"

"Excuse me...?" I asked rudely, how dare a stupid painting talk to me like that... "hey little man at least I can actually walk around here! You're stuck in a painting the size of Malfoys head!" I exaggerated. The painting said nothing but returned back to his chair and grimaced "Yes...not so smart are you now?" I whispered rudely staring at the little man in his chair.

"Talking to your self Monroe?" a bitter voice came from behind me, I turned around to see where it came from... Half leaning on what looked like to be his bedroom doorframe; was Draco with half a smirk playing on his lips.

"Malfoy... where the bloody hell are my things!" I accusingly said.

"Ha! Now, now if you talk to me like that I may assume you do not want them back?"

"No just give them to me, or I will be having a word with your father and I will not be staying here in lovely Malfoy Manor, but then you wouldnt want that now would you?" I spat, emphasizing the word "lovely"

"Actually...Id love that, how considerate of you Monroe" He smiled eyes still cold as ice.

"Well lucky enough for you...I'm stuck here and I would like to have my belongings back so if you could return the nicely, we can walk away and no one will get their ass kicked"

"HA! Oh you make me laugh" he said raising his eyebrows

"Yes I am quite the comedian, now come along now... I need to unpack so I can stay in this lovely household" I said sarcastically.

"Mmm and why should I give them back to you Monroe?"

I rolled my eyes "Uh..because they belong to me? Hence why I called them my belongings" He said nothing.

"Ugh! Alright what do I have to do to get them back?" you said taking a couple steps towards him, instead he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hmm" he started "well you could come over here..." he said winking at me, carefully I hesitantly walked towards him, hiding my emotions. Now only arm width apart.

"and?" I whispered with a husky voice.

"Give into temptation" he said now smirking again. As I approached him, I lent in closer, I was at that point so close, that I could feel the warmth of his skin on mine, I could see the goosebumps appearing inch by inch.

"Mmm Malfoy..." whispering to his neck. "AHA!" That split second I pushed past his shoulder and barged into his room almost breaking the door down in my attempt to get in. I spotted my trunk sitting on his bed ready to be opened. I jumped for it, grabbing the handle and pulling it off the bed. When I said ready to be opened I didnt mean literally ready to be opened up, and thats when I realised that face... all of my belongings then fell out onto Dracos floor including my knickers "damn!" I mumbled. I looked up to Draco who seemed to have noticed the same thing... with a smirk on his face he knelt down.

"Here Monroe, let me help" he smirked picking up my favorite pair.

By then I had my wand ready at his neck, digging into his skin. "Drop them Malfoy or this is about to get realllll ugly"

"Oh come off it Monroe, you dont have the nerve" he said looking up at me displaying no fear in his eyes.

"Damn it Malfoy! Im not kidding, put them down now!" I whispered furiously digging my wand deeper into his neck.. he winced thinking I would not notice. "Like I said this is going to get ugly" Still he said nothing... "I will have no hesitation in putting you through pain! You see Malfoy Ive changed.." I said bending over to whisper in his ear "Im not the little girl I use to be...I will put you through hell and back, so much you'll wish you were never born." Digging my wand deeper I saw his face cringe. "Now put them into my trunk or I will have to hurt you." He did so.

"Ha doesnt bother me...nothing I've never seen before" He winked slowly getting up "If you know what I mean." Well that was true I thought, you see Draco had pretty much every girl in Slytherin after him willing to drop there pants wherever for him, whenever. Except for the small bunch of brighter girls who at least had some dignity left. I however, I would never ever even consider it. See I thought Draco was the ugliest, most self centered, sleaziest male in school, and that Smirk.. I was now in my Seventh Year in Hogwarts and even after Six years there was never anything, nothing at all you liked about him. Zero, Zlich, Zip, nothing.

I had almost put everything into my trunk now, still pointing my wand at Draco I closed my trunk up tightly and grabbed its handle. I put my wand in my pocket, gave one last look at Draco and left the room with out a word.

Finding my room again, I threw my trunk and myself on to the bed and laid there thinking about everything. "Cant wait to get back to school Willow" I mumbled to my cat, tickling him under the chin. "Just cant wait to get out of here! See all my friends, see everyone.." I sighed, I missed everyone terribly. There was only one person I kept in touch with through owl mail. Harry potter, my best friend. Yeah I know weird... I'm a Slytherin and his well.. a Gryffindor. You're meant to hate each other, but we were well... bestfriends and had been for a while now. Of course my parents would hate that fact...if they knew, as well as the Malfoys. Thats why we kept our friendship very secret. You see Harry was very protective of me but he could never do anything when I was upset because it would be strange for Harry to stand up for a Slytherin.

Thinking about things too much, I must of fallen asleep because next thing I knew I was woken up by a knock at the door.

"Evelyn" I hopped off my bed and walked over to the door opening it up to see Dracos mother, Narcissa. "Evelyn dear, dinner is almost served. Freshen up and we will see you down in ten minutes?" she smiled at me and turned gracefully.

"Yes sure" I smiled, and closed the door as she turned around to inform Draco. "Freshen up? What does she mean freshen up?" I opened up my trunk and found some 'fresh' clean clothes. One plain white t-shirt fitted nicely, and a pale blue pair of skinny jeans. I was never one to care to much about what I looked like.. though I did take some pride around people I actually liked. I went into my mini bathroom and looked in into mirror. "Wow I need to get a hair cut" I had been growning my hair for a while, probably the reason why Draco was so suprised when seeing me, as it was now just past my belly button, dark/medium brunette with natural light brown highlights on the midlengths - ends. I took my hair out of the braid it was in and let it sit naturally wavy on my back. "Mmm looks fresh enough for me" and with that I left the bathroom, picked up Willow and hugged him, "I'll be back soon okay, now if I get mail don't attack the owl alright Willow." I placed him on my bed and he laid there playfully. "Cheeky thing" I patted him and left the room, closed the door and walked down the hallway.

"Evelyn" Sarah came running out and hugged me. I grabbed her hand and walked with her down the stairs walking around to find where on earth the dinning room was. This house was huge!

"Where do we go Sarah?"

"I dont know, but Im hungry"

"Me too, me too."

"Girls through here" I reconised that voice as Dracos mothers "Quickly now.. its getting cold" I entered the room and found Draco watching me take my seat next to my little sister. Dracos parents were talking amongest themselves with two guests. People I reconised as my parents friends. I looked down to my dinner, and started eating the potatoes. Draco was almost finished his dinner when I noticed him, I glared, this made him smirk as he stared at me intensely. His hair was wet, and he was wearing a gray wooly jumper, sleeves rolled up to below his elbows. Malfoy looked pretty well groomed, he obviously just got out of the shower and threw some clothes on.

Draco Malfoy brushed his fingers through his wet hair, pulling it back off his face he caught my eyes looking at him, so I quickly averted my gaze, right behind him, thats when I saw an owl out side the window. I quickly looked to Dracos parents.

"Thank you for dinner, May I be excused now?"

"Of course Evelyn, We will see you tomorrow."Narcissa Malfoy said kindly, she was always quite pleasant to me, Lucius on the otherhand, wasnt, he rarely ever said a word to me.

"Thank you" I said before getting up "Sarah you ready?"

"Mhmm" she mumbled, nodding her head. Without another look at Draco, I left the room taking Sarah with me.

"Sarah, do actually like it here?" I asked my sister, who was now sitting on my bed playing with Willow.

"No, but I like Draco, hes nice. Why dont you like him! hes so funny!"

"I hope your kidding!" I laughed, she had to be. No way anyone could like actually him. But once her expression didnt change, I rolled your eyes, _youve got to be kidding._ "Sarah you dont know how he treats people, he is a cruel person." She looked very confused. "Dont worry, I wouldnt expect you to understand."

Just then a tapping came to my window, I shot a glance behind me and saw Harrys owl Hedwig. I ran to the window pushing it open almost knocking the bird out. She had a letter sitting in her mouth. "YES!" I shouted and smiled.

"Oooo whos that from!" My sister said mockingly. "Lover boy?"

"Oh shh you, hes my bestfriend." I whispered knuckling the top of her head as I sat down on my bed.

On the front of the envelope it wrote _'Evelyn Monroe' _

I teared it open.

_Feels like forever that Ive seen you, Only one more week untill I see you again. Im guessing by now you're staying with The Malfoys. I swear if he hurts you,I will...I dont know what Ill do. But hang in there okay, it wont be long. How have your holidays been? Ron says hello. Ive been doing some traveling with Dumbledoor, you know what its like. Anyway Write back soon. _

_Harry._

A small smile spread across my lips "What does it say!" Sarah yelled bringing me out of my daydream.

"Nothing special" I smiled.

Realising then how late it was, I looked to my little sister. "Hey you need to go get some sleep." She groaned as I spoke and crossed her arms. "Now!" I threatened. Sarah never really was a stuborn one, so she left the room and closed the door after her.

I quickly, found the Quill and ink in my trunk and wrote back to Harry, letting him know about everyone and everything and how much I missed him and Ron. I sealed the envelope and gave it back to Hedwig, closing the window, I watched Harrys Potters owl fly into the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun set had vanished behind the mountain, and the moon had become an outline among the fluffy clouds. waking up; I arouse up off my pillow and looked around, the room was pitch black apart from the moon shining in through the window onto my bed. I looked to the clock on the wall... it was four-thirty in the morning. Tonight probably wasn't the best night to be woken up as I was starting school again tomorrow.

The week had gone pretty fast, thankfully. I had; had dinner every night with the Malfoys, about the only time I saw the bothersome Draco. I avoided him every other chance I could get. Other than that, it was about the only time I even came out of my room.

I pulled my legs over the side of the bed and placed my feet on the floor. The floor was ice cold, sending shivers up my spine. Over the window was Willow staring outside, putting his paws on the window. "Wills, what you doing over there hey?" I whispered stumbling over to him and picking him up, I cuddled him and placed him on the ground. Strangely he jumped up on the window sill again. I watched his strange behaviour with suspicion. A little hiss came from his mouth as he scratched the window, once again he hissed, a little bit louder this time. "What is it Wills? who's out there?" I went over to the window and looked out. "What is that?" For a second I swore I saw some sort of dog in the distance emerge from the forest. Eyes glowing in the moonshine. It did not look like a normal size dog. Willow hissed again and put both his paws up onto the window, standing up now. The dog was staring up at the Malfoy Manor.

"Hey cheeky, that's enough. Its just a dog, come on" I picked him up and put him on the bed this time, but yet I wasn't convinced myself… he stayed there this time. I walked over to the bathroom feeling around for some sort of light. I found it and switched it on, closed the door gently behind me without making a noise. I pulled open the shower door and stepped in, turning the water on. The water relaxed me, I groaned with exhaustion and treaded my fingers through my hair. There was something about that creature that played on my mind. Why was it looking up to the bedroom I was in? Those yellow bright eyes, it honestly creeped me out.

I had myself a nice long shower before hoping out and braiding my hair. I then moisturised my face and brushed my teeth. I wasn't going to bother going back to sleep as it was almost five-thirty. I had to get up and pack at six o'clock anyway. I went over to the cupboard and found myself a loose fitted light gray sweat jumper and some blue denim shorts, frayed around the edges. "Mmm good enough" I said to myself, examining myself in the mirror. As I reached my night stand I put on my glasses and realised Willow was still dead asleep on my bed and I decided to go over to the window to take another look out. Nothing was there, no strange looking creature, nothing.

For the next hour I sorted out my clothes, quills, parchment, books, novels, letters into my trunk until everything was in neat piles. Satisfied I closed the trunk up and locked it up. Pulled it over to near the door so it was ready to go. The sun was just rising now, the room was lit up to a beautiful orange dusty colour. "And that's that Willow! No more Malfoy Manor, were out of here!" Willow looked up at me and yawned stretching out his front legs. I went to the mirror again and took my hair out.

A second after there was a knock on the old oak door. I groaned, rolling my eyes I opened the door and looked down.

"Ms. Monroe, breakfast will be served in Five minutes" The house elf told me kindly, looking frightened.

"Thank you for letting me know" I smiled down at the little elf, his expression was shocked as I said this, he then smiled. He turned to knock on Malfoys door almost opposite my own. The door wrenched open.

"What! what do you want peasant!" Malfoy yelled looking down at the little poor elf, he looked frightened. Draco was shirtless, standing in just sweat pants, eyes still glassy. Ugh he looked horrible I thought to myself, any other girl would be fainting right now, but I just didnt see how.

"B-b-breakfast Sir, In Five min-minutes"

"And is that all? you waisted my time for that peasant?"

"Im sorry Sir, I didnt mean-"

"Yeah well you should be! Pathetic little creatures, you're all a waste of time!" Draco cut him off, trailing his last words as he turned to close his door.

"Malfoy, Really is that necessary? What is wrong with you? its his duty to inform you. What do you expect? If he didn't tell you, you would have told him off for not doing so!" I interjected, glaring at Draco. He turned around swiftly, eyes narrowed.

"Shut your mouth Monroe! Did I ask for you input into this?" Malfoy spat at me.

"No but he has done nothing wrong, you're just being uncalled for " I argued

"Ha, how about you shut your mouth, or Ill shut it for you Monroe! This is my house and I can speak to IT how ever I like!"

I looked down to the little elf, feeling his pain "Look just go back to work and I'll deal with him" he started to turn away.

"No stay here you little git, You obey ME!" As Draco spoke those words, I drew my wand to his face, but before I knew it as did he.

"I am so tired of you being your sulky little self Malfoy, you treat everyone with such cruelty, you deserve to feel pain!" I hissed stepping forward he mirrored my moves.

"You Monroe…Don't even get my started! You put your big nose in everyones business to the point where you deserve an unforgiveable curse upon you!" Malfoy snapped.

"Wha-" I mouthed, I couldn't quite get the words to leave my mouth as I was just so shocked with what he just said.

I was cut off "WHAT is going on here!" A cold sneer came far from my right, I reckonised the drawl belonged to Lucius. "DRACO, drop your want now!" He did so. "You know better than that, men do not threaten women" He said looking at him sternly "As for you Ms. Monroe such acts I would believe were out of your usual temperament…Would you care to explain, or is there nothing going on?" he said turning his chin up at me.

I looked down at my feet and lowered my wand, "Nothing, just a misunderstanding."

I knew this was the smart thing to do. Lucius Malfoy was a powerful man, he was capable of many, many things. After all he was a death-eater so I chose not to get on his bad side.

"Now both of you, I expect you in the dinning room no more than a minute after" he pressed.

As I entered the dinning room, little Sarah was already eating her French toast.

"What took you all so long Dear?" Narcissa chuckled smiling.

"Nothing dear, lets just all eat our breakfast in silence..Agreed?" Mr. Malfoy grumbled taking his seat.

"Agreed" Draco mumbled, taking his seat next to his father.

"Evelyn dear, why don't you take your seat next to Draco?" Narcissa proposed making me stop suddenly and look at her, then to Lucius and then Draco. Both his parents were looking at me… waiting for me to say something or to a least take a seat.

Draco didn't look up, he just stared down at his food looking more than depressed. I didnt argue, I took my seat next to him and grabbed a few pieces of toast from the middle of the table. I nibbled on them silently for a bit and noticed Draco had not eaten anything. The silence was awkward.

"So you all packed ready to go? The car will be here soon" Mrs Malfoy asked, looking at Sarah

.

"Yes I am! so excited" Narcissa and Draco smiled at her.

"Draco you take very good care of these girls, wont you?" Narcissa questioned.

"Yes mother, Of course I will" he said sweetly, being swallowed into a big loving embrace from his mother.

The train was about to take off. I, Draco and Sarah, almost missed it because Draco took forever in the shower and took his time grooming himself. Typical.

Myself and Draco were not on speaking terms - not that we ever were - Draco and Sarah, however were acting like a bunch of best friends, well not really.

"Evelyn come on, I've saved you a spot!" Sarah called out through the train doors, I was still on the platform looking for that one very person through the crowd. "Eve!" she yelled over the noise. "Were about to leave! Hurry!"

He must of already been on the train I thought or something's happened to him. A thousand thoughts fled through my mind.

Unexpectedly two large hands around my waist picked me up off the ground and spun me around. "RON!" I yelped as he pulled me into a hug. "You're late as well hey?"

"Yeah, dun' know where Harry is though, I think he might already be on there." He answered before grinning down at me, wow he must have grown over the holidays, _Was he always this tall?_

"Well we better get on there, my little sister said its about to take off!" I pronounced, pointing behind me at the train.

He swallowed slowly, expression freezing. "Merlin! She wasn't lying, quick run!"

Just then the steam from the train exploded into the air, and the wheels started to turn. I was expecting the train doors would be closed already but was relieved when I saw they weren't.

Ron pulled my hand, as I ran after him. Luckily the train had not yet picked up speed, just as Ron was jumping on the train, I tripped over something and lost Rons hand in attempt to protect myself on hitting the ground "Evelyn!" he yelled from the train doors, someone was holding him back though, looked like Hermione.

I looked behind me, there was Draco Malfoy, his foot still sticking out, a smirk spread wide across his lips.

"See you round Monroe," He sneered still smirking happily, jumping onto the train with out an effort as it picked up speed. "Or not" he bellowed laughing from the train.

I got up and death glared him rubbing my grazed knees.

Suddenly the air around me felt cooler and the ground beneath my feet, softened until I couldn't feel it any longer, Out of no where, I felt an arm around my waist tighten, I screamed from panic, noticing my surroundings fade further away.

"What the h-" I realised I was in the air, a strong arm from above pulled me up around the waist and I was sitting on something above the ground.

"Breathe, I've got you" The strong arm around my waist didn't move, just held me tightly in place.

It was all in the moment, I didn't even think about who just saved my doomed self. I just realised we were heading toward the train, but I tried to keep my eyes closed as I was terrified enough as it was.

We were edging closer to the train before I realised the door; the very back door flew open almost snapping off at the speed of the wind, I peaked through one eye I managed to open and saw kids hanging out the door watching and holding it open.

"MOVE" the voice behind me yelled and I figured the train was going full speed now.

_Were not going to make it, _I thought over and over.

We, without warning, gained more speed out of nowhere and charged against the strong wind for the opening.

I screamed as I saw what was in front of us, a tunnel, Must have been only 100 metres away…

"MOVE" he yelled again, at the bystanders who seemed to be yelling and cheering someone's name. I couldn't hear though, I couldn't think. I was far too worried about making it to the train in time before this dark, gloomy hallow tunnel, swallowed us.

"WERE NOT GOING TO MAKE IT!" I yelled. And once more I closed my eyes and screamed. This was it, this was my last few moments of life. "Stop now! were not going to make it…" I whispered to myself, more than anyone, but still hoping my saviour would hear.

The screams got louder and closer. What was happening, I couldn't bare to open my eyes.

Everyone screamed, it wasn't cheering anymore.

With a loud bang, I landed head first into a wall? then to ground, or at least what I thought was the ground.

Scared to open my eyes still, I felt around the place that's surrounded me, feeling something, someone underneath me. "Are we alive?" I heard my voice before my thoughts.

He laughed "Yes Evelyn, we survived"

I opened my eyes to see a pair of beautiful irises gazing up at me, belonging to the one and only Harry Potter.

He was grinning, not sure what for but he was grinning. We both looked at each other for a moment of silence and then burst into hysterics.

I eventually rolled off him and laid next to his side, still laughing. We both stopped and caught our breath.

"I won't be doing that again" he laughed. I looked at him breathing deeply, and he looked at me. I smiled at him warmly seeing, he, was already smiling at me.


End file.
